The Prince and the Servant
by lampidyhats
Summary: Dan is a servant boy working in the palace kitchen in order to support his family. Phil is a rebellious prince. One day, Prince Philip goes missing and Dan accidentally finds him. They spend the day together ruining the days of others, but neither want this to be the end. (Phan)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story has long chapters. Thank you to my lovely beta who left the best comments on what I wrote. An example of her words: "WOW. WOW. OKAY LEMME STOP YOU RIGHT THERE GIRL" (Context - A character began doing bad things.) So now, please enjoy the weakling writings of myself and enjoy the ride.**

* * *

Today was not unusual. It was like every other day of my life. I woke up at 5am and took a shower, then I dressed in my provided suit and bow tie. I could hear the other servants preparing themselves for work as well. I checked in the mirror to make sure that I had forgotten nothing and ran my fingers through my hair making my fringe perfectly swoosh to the side. I set his pajamas from the previous night in the basket that I was instructed to from the first day I'd arrived to put outside his room each morning. The basket also held my clothes from the previous day. It was the same outfit, only now it was no longer clean after wearing it. I was grateful that the castle was normally cold, otherwise wearing a suit all day could grow to be a problem. As quickly as possible, I left the servants wing to get to my work station in the kitchen. I wasn't a cook there. All I did was clean up after a meal had been prepared along side of another servant named Carrie. Carrie didn't clean up, she got the food that the chef needed. She was about the same age as me, which meant we both weren't old enough to become chefs. Carrie busted into the kitchen fifteen minutes after I had gotten there, knocking over a few pans as she made her way in panting.

"Morning!" She exclaimed.

I laughed at her dramatic entry.

"What have you been doing?" I asked, not really sure if I wanted an exciting answer or just that she overslept.

"Well, I was running on time to begin with, but I ran into The King. Literally. I turned the corner and just ran into him." I nodded.

It was a very rare and quite an exciting experience to run into The King. However, thats not where her story stopped.

"He was really anxious about something and so I asked him and he said that Prince Philip had gone missing."

"Missing? Like he was kidnapped? Did someone steal The Prince?!" I replied in disbelief.

Prince Philip was often quite rebellious but it was always a big deal whenever he did something.

"Well, not quite." Carrie continued. "He was just acting really weird I guess and then said he was going to practice archery. A couple of the other servants said they saw him running down the halls on the opposite side of the castle than archery. He was laughing so he wasn't being threatened. No one has been able to find him since. Leading me to tell you that; any servant that is only in training shall be searching today instead of working to help find Prince Philip!" Carrie laughed happily.

"I hope I find him. Maybe I'll get a reward from The King and Queen! Or maybe Prince Philip himself." Carrie said in a suggestive tone.

"So come on then!" I said excitedly.

They weren't the only 'in training' servants that this castle had. Loads of 17-22 year olds needed to help their siblings and mother. That range of people included me.

"Alright. So you go to the A wing and I'll go to B wing." I suggested.

"Why can't we go together?" Carrie whined.

"If we split up, we have a better chance of finding Prince Philip. Now what do we do if we find him?" I asked.

"Call for someone of authority?" She guessed.

With that we split. I knew my way around the castle pretty well now. I wasn't really set on finding Prince Philip so I just walked neutrally and leaned over once in a while to check in some rooms. The Prince wasn't exactly my favorite of people. He was actually kind of awful, though I had only seen him in person twice. Once while passing him in the hallway and another time when he just kind of waltzed in the kitchen, winked at either me or Carrie, then left.

I was about to go back to find Carrie and just give up, even though I'd hardly even looked, when suddenly I heard a closet door shut. Directly after that three staff members raced by, going the direction the person who had hidden would've gone had the closet not existed. As soon as they were gone, the closet door opened. Prince Philip fell out, snickering to himself. He looked up and saw me standing there. I was about to shout for the others but he quickly stood up and covered my mouth with his hand.

"Hello there. You're the trainee from the kitchen. Your name is Daniel. I'm Phil. I memorized all of the servants name a while ago. I'm not just like... being odd. Please don't tell where I am?"

In the current situation, I was in no place to shout for anyone. Besides, what would it matter? It was going to be a boring day but if I stayed with Prince Philip, maybe it wouldn't be boring. I nodded.

"Okay, Daniel! You seem fun! Maybe its because we're about the same age so we think alike?" The Price theorized joyfully.

Suddenly he grew still, and stuffed me into the closet he was in before. Once I was in, so was The Prince and the door was shut. I could hear voices from people that had come around the hall. 'The Prince had amazing hearing.' I thought. The closet was awfully small and I could feel Prince Philip breathing on my neck. I was probably breathing on Philip's neck too, which I sort of felt bad for. After a while the voices stopped and walked away

The Prince opened the door and we both tumbled out. He grabbed my hand and helped me up but once I was standing he didn't let go.

"Um, Prince Philip, if it's all the same to you, why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Phil." He interjected.

"What?" I said, confused.

"I would feel more comfortable hanging out with you if you called me Phil. Everyone in my family and my friends all call me Phil." He announced.

"Okay Phil. No one except you calls me Daniel. Well except my mom when she was angry and I still lived with her. Everyone calls me Dan. Again, why are you doing this?"

"Dan, I am doing this, because I can and its fun."

That was good enough for me. Phil, who was still holding my hand, lead me to where ever he was planning to go. Our first stop was The Master of Ceremonies room.

"Follow my lead alright?" Phil whispered.

First he checked to make sure that no one was in the room, then he glided in with me following swiftly behind.

"Do you know how to short sheet?" He asked.

Any fool with a brain knew how to do that. Especially me. "I grew up with two older brothers, three younger sisters and one younger brother. Of course I know how to short sheet." I replied.

Phil smiled and motioned me towards the bed before heading to the balcony door. I quickly did my part and went to see what Phil had done. "So?" He said, waiting for a response.

"What did you do?" I asked confused.

"If I keep this door open it shouldn't lock but when he goes out and enjoys the sunset later today, click! It will lock behind him!" Phil explained.

"You're truly a genius." I said sarcastically, but quite honestly, he kind of was.

This pranking bit carried on throughout the day. Sometimes we would put female clothing in the rooms of people who stayed with spouses, other times we would bring one persons item to another persons room, making it seem that it was stolen. We never went back to see the outcome. By the time it was 11pm, we had decided that it was getting late and Phil knew I had to get up at 5.

"The servants wing is cold." Phil complained.

I laughed.

"It's underground. Of course it's cold."

"Where is your room." He asked. I pointed down the hall a bit. We walked and once I'd gotten to my room I paused. "Thank you for not ratting me out Dan." Phil said softly.

"I had a really fun time. This can't be the last time we hang out. Do you want to meet again tomorrow?" He suggested.

"Definitely. Today was extremely fun!" I replied. "Bye Phil!"

"Bye Dan!"

I shut the door, stripped myself of my suit and put on some sleeping pants and a required striped shirt. That's when it hit me. I'd spent the entire day with The Prince. I smiled an unnatural smile and attempted sleep.

When I woke up at 5am, I did my usual morning routine. Shower, dress, laundry, rush to work. Carrie arrived soon after.

"So, I guess Prince Philip just kind of showed up in his bed around 11pm and acted like nothing happened." She said. It was weird hearing him be called Prince Philip again after a day of calling him Phil, like he were his best friends.

"He did? I spent all day trying to find him!" I lied.

For some reason, I didn't feel guilty at all lying to Carrie.

"Well you must have been looking in some pretty obscure places because I couldn't find you. Chris, PJ, and I wanted to hang out with you." Chris and PJ were servants that works more in the gardens.

The chef walked in as plump and as angry as ever. We never knew why she was angry, she just was. Nearly two hours into working, we were interrupted by the door opening and a voice screaming the lyrics to a song that was unknown to the world. Phil strutted his way through the kitchen and loosely swung his arm around the chef.

"So, I quite like french toast. I don't remember the last time you've made that. Suggestion for further reference, french toast is love and with each toast of french I receive, the more I love you."

Phil rambled on some more about his love for french toast and his dislike for omelets. Not that he didn't like the effort, he just didn't like the cheese. I wasn't paying brilliant attention to him though. My attention was tuned more towards Carrie who had visibly started turning pink due to her closeness to The Prince. She smiled greatly, which probably only freaked Phil out rather than make him want to date her. In the middle of Phil's french toast monologue, he stretched. Why do I feel this is important to note? Well that's exactly it. He stretched so far back that he made it possible to drop a note onto my head. I read the messy handwriting on the paper.

"Meet you at midnight?"

He watched me read the note. I know he did because right after I looked back up, he stopped talking and made his exit. Phil glanced over for a second which was just enough time for me to nod. Then Phil left.

The rest of the day went by slowly. Carrie talked about how dreamy Prince Philip was and how she would give anything just to spend one day with him. If only she knew. Although, I had to agree on the dreamy part. Phil was absolutely brilliant, not to mention good looking. His blue eyes stood out in comparison to his black hair. A straight guy wouldn't be thinking such thoughts because it was morally wrong of course. But this is where things change. I hadn't ever been a straight guy. Not that I'd ever told anyone; no one ever told anyone these things. Unless they were looking to be a disgrace to their family. Once we were release from our duties for the day, Carrie and I walked to the servants wing together, as we always had before.

"See you tomorrow!" I called.

"Wait! Dan, do you maybe want to go to the Staff night with me?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah! Of course!" I replied and shut my door.

The Staff night was a once a year dance sort of thing that the castle held every year for the staff. It was pretty nice, and it would be fun to go with my friend this year! I changed into my sleep wear, almost forgetting about my midnight visitor. From then until midnight, I sat in silence. I thought about yesterday and wondered what the reactions were to our pranks. Thats when I heard it. Three knocks. Loud enough for me to hear, quiet enough to not wake my surrounding fellow servants. I jumped from my bed and opened the door. Phil stood there smiling and walked in.

"How has your day been?" I asked.

"Boring, what about you?"

"Boring unless you count when you came into the kitchen and now." He blushed. Had I really made him blush?

"I brought cards. I'm sorry that there is nothi-"

"Its fine! Lets play cards!" I said cutting him off.

We began to play a game of something that he would teach me and then after three games of that we moved to something I would teach him. It was enjoyable to say the least. Phil told me about his loneliness because no one really wanted to be around him that he felt the same towards. I told Phil of my god awful siblings and how I'd misjudged him. It was strange; sharing stories and playing cards with a prince was amazing, but odd. Around 3am, I grew drowsy. Phil noticed and cleaned up the cards helping me into bed.

"Sorry for keeping you up this late." He whispered as he tucked the sheets up to my neck.

"S'alright..." I replied.

"Goodnight Dan! I'll see you tomorrow."

"G'night Phil."

I heard the door shut and fell into a sleep that was calmer than usual and for some reason this castle felt more like home than it ever had.

5am came quicker than I would've liked it too. The area just under my eyes stung. I almost regretted staying up with Phil, though I somehow made it to the kitchen without falling over and passing out. For once, Carrie was there before me.

"Hey sleepy head." She sang.

I rolled my eyes.

"What's up with you?"

"Just tired." I replied, hoping she wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked and I nodded.

"I get what you mean... I was up later than usual thinking of the prince." She said.

It was like she spent her days in a fantasy.

"I was up because of The Prince too." I mumbled.

That was 100% true. No traces of a lie there. We went on with our day as usual, breaking for lunch, and sitting with Chris and PJ. I wasn't really that hungry, just overwhelmed with the tiredness that prevented any other feelings. I decided that it would be appropriate to nap while I could. While the others chowed down, I rested my head upon the cold table and shut my eyes.

Carrie woke me up far too early than I would've liked. We began our way back to our jobs together. Chris and PJ worked closer to the food court than us but it was on the way. We all laughed and talked as we walked, until Carrie started squealing quietly.

"Carrie? Carrie what's wrong?! Carrie!" PJ whisper yelled as he tried to capture her attention.

Carrie didn't reply. However, she did raise her hand and pointed a finger at something coming up in the hallway. I looked up, curious to see what had gotten into her. Down the halls strutted the one and only, Prince Philip. Suddenly all three of them started smiling and squealing while I kept my cool. As we passed, Phil purposely ran into my side.

"Oh, so sorry about that." grabbing my hands and clasping them together to make a formal apology.

I felt him leave paper in my hands. I looked down and it read the word, "Midnight?" in messy handwriting. I looked up at the prince and mouthed the word, "yes" before he let me go.

"Oh my god Dan.. You are so lucky! The PRINCE TOUCHED YOU." Chris said excitedly.

I shrugged and continued walking, feeling rather refreshed after my lunchtime nap. The day was dreadfully long. Carrie walked me to my room, like always. I changed into my nightwear and waited. The minute that I heard the palace clock hit midnight, I heard the knock as well.

"Hello stranger." I greeted Phil as I opened the door, welcoming him into my room.

Phil smirked and walked in. "So, how was your dinner peasant?" Phil joked.

"Meh, it was the usual. I ate whatever sounded good in the kitchen, like I do with breakfast." I replied.

Phil nodded and set up checkers on the floor.

"I might just have to join you during that. I was thinking that we could play checkers tonight? Is that okay with you?" Phil checked.

"Its okay with me." I approved and sat on the opposite side of the checkerboard.

Phil was the red checkers and I was the black checkers. My neighbor taught me how to play checkers when I was very young. She moved when I was 6 or 7. No one really liked her for some reason. But I liked her.

Once again, Phil and I played until all hours of the night. Phil got me into my bed apologizing for doing this to me again.

"Dan, I'm going to convince them to pardon you from work for an hour in the morning. Again, sorry for keeping you up."

Before I could argue that I'd be fine, he left. As tired as I was, I couldn't get right to sleep. I was starting to feel for Phil. I was starting to fall for him. I'd only known him personally for about three days really, but he was just so fun and easy to talk to. I decided it would just be best to get some sleep. Besides, he's a prince. Everyone knows being gay is wrong, so why would a prince be gay?

This morning, I woke up at 6AM rather than 5AM. It was quite refreshing and relaxing. I wished everyday could be like this. When I got to the kitchen, I was welcomed by the chef who'd began preparing breakfast. From just around the bend, Carrie flew over to me and hounded me with questions about how I got pardoned a whole hour. I had to lie and tell her that I was clueless about it. She didn't look like she believed it for a second, but I had to stick with it if Phil and I wanted to continue our 'secret meetings'.

* * *

**Free invisible cookies for feedback! Next chapter will be posted on Sunday hopefully!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this chapter is shorter than the last but I don't think you'll notice. I don't think its that bad. Besides a lot of stuff happens.. Annndd BEGIN!**

**CARRIE'S POINT OF VIEW**

Dan had obviously been lying to me about the reasoning he was excused from work for an hour. Did he honestly think I was that stupid? I made a note, then and there to monitor Dan and his suspicious behavior and get to the bottom of whatever he was hiding.

Lunch came and Dan, PJ, Chris, and I all sat at our usual table. Dan wasn't sleeping today and ate along with us. However, he wasn't contributing to our conversation. Just staring into space. Just as I had finished my sandwich and begun with my fruit, a guard came over to our table. I grew nervous that any one of us may be in trouble for something.

"Are you Daniel Howell?" The guard asked PJ.

PJ shook his head violently and pointed at Dan who seemed strangely relaxed. In fact, he'd looked the exact same when the prince was passing us and bumped into us.

"Well Mr. Howell, you have been instructed to go to the palace library, orders directly from Prince Philip." The guard announced.

Dan nodded and stood up and followed the guard away from our table. I looked from Chris to PJ.

"What was that all about?" Chris asked.

PJ and I shrugged in unison.

"I think we should figure out." I blurted out. "Dan has been acting particularly strange ever since Prince Philip went missing for a day. I've got a plan. But I'm going to need you to trust me here, alright?"

"Alright." PJ and Chris confirmed.

When Dan had joined us once again, we were walking back to work. Chris pulled him aside. PJ and I both knew why already. Chris was to ask Dan is he was free to sleepover tonight because tomorrow was Staff Night, therefore, they had tomorrow off of work. When Chris returned he shook his head, meaning that Dan had declined the invite to a sleepover, claiming he was 'busy'.

Phase two is a go.

It was a little more difficult, but not too hard. I'd convinced the person next to Dan's room to trade rooms for the night. Reluctantly he agreed. People didn't ask many questions around here. If you were doing something wrong, you'd get what was coming to you. Except, technically, we weren't doing anything wrong. Neither would we get caught. PJ, Chris, and I had all brought our belongings for the night and sat in the middle of the floor playing quiet card games, waiting for something, anything, from Dan's room.

It was midnight exactly when we finally heard something. If you weren't listening closely, you'd miss it due to the incessant ringing of the palace clock.

"Did you hear that Carrie?" Chris asked in a failed whisper.

"Shut up. I'm listening." I demanded and pressed my ear against the wall.

I couldn't hear much, but I heard talking now. Talking between two men. One was Dan and one was Dan's 'secret friend.' They laughed at something that Dan had said. I didn't hear what it was because of the wall that muffled their conversation.

"Dan has a friend over.. Is that why he's acting weird? He made new friends?" PJ asked.

"Maybe Dan's acting weird because this new 'friend' is actually his boyfriend." Chris said, elbowing PJ.

"Get out. You know being gay is a sin. Besides, he's going to the Staff Night with me tomorrow." I defended.

"Okayy..." Chris mumbled.

We listened on. We could only hear bits. We heard, "Dan" which made sense as Dan was in the room. "Staff Night" which also made sense as it was tomorrow. Finally our eavesdropping trio heard the name "Phil" which was partially confusing because none of us knew, unless of course Dan meant Prince Philip.

It was 3 by the time that the other boy left. Chris had already fallen asleep, leaving PJ and I with the task of figuring out who he was. We rushed out into the hallway, only to find that the person who was with Dan, wore a black hood and exited the servants wing, hiding his face.

"We should get some sleep Carrie... We have a big day tomorrow. Well, night really." PJ suggested.

I agreed and we slept in the sleeping bags we'd brought.

**DAN'S POINT OF VIEW**

The day was boring just sitting in my room with no work to do. On the bright side, I was able to sleep in. I spent the majority of the day in my pyjamas, keeping warm. I was about to get ready for the Staff Night, to which I would most likely wear the everyday tuxedo. I had only just brushed through my hair when I heard a knock at the door. It was only 5 and the Staff Night started at 7. There was no way that Carrie was here already. I sighed, preparing for the worst and opened the door.

"Well hello to you too..." Phil said, sounding rather offended.

"Oh! Phil, no I didn't mean you."

"Don't worry about it. I've got to tell you something. Come with me." He ordered.

"But I still need to get ready for the Staff Night!" I complained.

He looked me up and down before going back to my face.

"I'll help you. Now come on, this is really important to me and I need to know if you'll still accept me." Phil pleaded.

Of course I would accept him. In all my time spent at the castle, Phil was probably the best person I could've possibly met. I followed him up and down stairs, making absurd turns through hallways, and at last entering a plain white door.

"You may want to sit down for a second. I want you to listen to me and don't be mad or yell at me. You can't tell anyone this once you leave this room. Swear?" Phil said.

"I swear. Seriously Phil what could be so bad? I would honestly just-"

"I'm gay." Phil said, cutting me off mid sentence.

He's gay. He's gay too. He is rejected from society too. He's just like me. I didn't know what to say and to Phil that must've looked bad. Me staring blankly at him. On the inside, I couldn't be happier.

"Thats not all..." Phil continued. "I actually like you Dan. Like more than a friend. I've liked you ever since I saw you in the kitchen and winked at you. That was such a long time ago that you probably don't even remember. But I remember, because that was the moment I realized that I have a crush on you."

Wait wait wait... He likes me too? Nah, he's got to be pranking me or something to see how I react. Right? I mean, he's The Prince.

"You can hate me or quit or whatever. I just needed you to know that Dan." Phil said.

He was serious. In the heat of the moment I was in no control whatsoever of my actions and launched myself at Phil, latching my hands onto his back and kissing him hard. Oh god I hope I didn't do something wrong. He kissed back. VICTORY! After a minute or so, I pulled away and sat next to Phil.

"So, why aren't you open about it?" I asked.

I knew why I wasn't open. But everyone would accept The Prince, whether they liked it or not.

"My parents would freak out, Dan! Its supposed to be the Prince falls in love with the princess and they have babies and grow old together ruling as King and Queen. Not a Prince falls in love with the kitchen servant boy." Phil shouted, not at me, just panicking to himself.

I rested a hand on his back in attempt to calm him down.

"It's okay. We can get through this together!" I smiled.

"We'll have to keep 'us' a secret though... Is that okay with you?" Phil asked.

"We've gone this far. Besides, now that I know you like me too, there isn't a moment that I won't want to be spending with you." I said dreamily.

"Speaking of moments you won't be spending with me," Phil jumped up. "We have to get you ready for the Staff Night!"

Once I'd been dressed in one of Phil's outfits and prepped via a personal hair stylist that Phil had called for me, I felt I was ready to go.

"So, who are you going with?" Phil asked innocently.

"My friend who works in the kitchen with me. Her name is Carrie."

"That's nice of you." Phil walked over and forced me to face him so that he could have a better look at me. "You look really good, Dan. I'm not kidding."

I could tell he wanted to kiss me but the hair stylist was still there and we wouldn't be outed by a petty hair stylist, right before I go to the Staff Night.

"See you later Phil!" I called as I left to go get Carrie.

"Bye!"

The Staff Night was going very smoothly. Carrie looked absolutely stunning in her dark blue dress with jewels at the bottom half. Even Chris and PJ, who had not managed to get dates, were having fun just tagging along with us. During fast songs we all just simply jumped around like the idiots we were. When a slow song came on, Carrie and I would dance like we should and Chris and PJ would go eat at the snack table. I would've joined them in a heartbeat, but that was ungentlemanly, so I stayed.

"You know Dan, you're actually a really nice guy... You're really good at what you do and all." Carrie complimented flirtatiously.

"Uh, thanks..." I laughed awkwardly.

"Mmm-hmm." She replied as she closed her eyes, stood up on her tiptoes and began leaning in for a kiss.

No no no! I liked Carrie, just not like that. I leaned away from the kiss, breaking our slow dancing stance. Carrie's eyes flashed open as she realized what I was doing.

"Listen Carrie, I like you.. Just, not like that. I like you as a friend!" I said, trying to cover for myself.

Carrie was a very attractive girl and all. Just she wasn't really my type. Or really the gender I was into at all. Her face grew bright red and she pushed me to the ground.

"Oh my god, I have never been so embarrassed in my life." Carrie screamed sounding incredibly mortified.

**CARRIE'S POINT OF VIEW**

My cheeks burned and that's when I realized the truth. I stomped away from the feminine looking boy who I'd thought was my dream guy and hunted down Chris and PJ. I yanked them from the food table and I could see that they knew my emotions.

"That boy over there. Chris, I can't believe I'm saying this but, you have been right all along. Dan is gay." I announced with 100% certainty.

"How do you know?" PJ asked.

"I JUST DO." I snarled at him.

They instantly stopped talking after that. Phase 3 complete. Initiate Phase 4: Out Dan.

I marched to the room next to Dan's, which I had permanently traded and sat on the uncomfortable bed, awaiting the other two who needed to collect their things to sleep here tonight. And in silence I sat. Waiting for that scum to get back into his room and speak to his pathetic 'boyfriend' so that I could figure out who he was and get them both removed from this environment.

**DAN'S POINT OF VIEW**  
I stood up from where she'd pushed me and watched her stomp over to Chris and PJ. All because I wouldn't kiss her? I shook it off. I didn't need toxic friends like that anyways. The way back to the servants wing was eerily quiet without anyone around. When I got back in my room, I clutched a rubber ball and sat on my bed. I threw the ball up into the air, the caught it when it came back down. It was like this for hours. I didn't bother changing. I just laid on the bed, throwing and catching the ball, and thinking. At midnight, I heard the familiar knocks and opened the door for my new boyfriend.

"I saw you leave the party..." Phil confessed.

"Then why didn't you come see me then?" I asked.

"I wasn't allowed to go downstairs until the party was over. I snuck out early to come see you now."

I blushed. "I feel kind of bad..."

"About what?" Oh, Phil. He was so concerned about me that it was ridiculous.

"Carrie. She tried to kiss me but I wouldn't let her and then she got like super mad."

Phil leaned over and put his hand on the opposite side of me, kissing me softly.

"Its okay Dan. Don't feel bad. If all goes wrong, you'll still have me." Phil said in between kisses.

I kissed back, with a bit more force than what Phil was using. It was a fun little game while it lasted, but it didn't get far. We fell asleep in my bed, holding each other in our arms. It was quite cute really.

When I woke up the next morning, at 5 as usual, Phil was no longer with me. I was slightly disappointed at this but I knew that if he wasn't back, his parents would have a hissy fit.

**After note: I originally was going to end this at Carrie being outraged and such but didn't. Next chapter should go up on Wednesday. Please leave me feedback. Otherwise, I have no idea whether people like it ironically or genuinely. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this is it. Welcome to the end. I kind of didn't want this to only be 3 chapters but each chapter is like 2.5k+ words which is pretty good. Also, I planned this out like half a year ago but didn't think I could write it until just now. Thanks for reading this!**

**CARRIE'S POINT OF VIEW**

At work, Dan tried to apologize to me. Key word being tried. I wouldn't let him, I wasn't going to listen to any apology that rat had to muster up. I heard the boy come in again last night. I didn't hear the boy leave.

Come lunch time, Dan didn't even try to sit with us. Instead he went in some other direction. I tried to follow him but I lost him. I reported the latest findings to the rest of my 'team'. It was my duty to bring this sinner to justice.

Once more, Chris and PJ spent the night in my room. They just left their belonging in my room from the previous time we'd done this. The other boy had a habit of showing up at midnight, so Chris stood by my door, waiting for the boy so that we could all finally know who was this mystery guy that Dan's been seeing.

Chris stood out there a full 30 minutes before returning when the boy had not come. Suddenly, as Chris was reporting this, we all heard the faint knocking sound from the room next door to us.

"Why that little-"

"Calm down Carrie. We'll get him." PJ said in a completely calm and relaxed tone.

That's when it started. Chris heard the first of them.

"Hey guys, I think they're making out..." Chris said.

It only escalated from there. Every word they said was crystal clear, but this was the one time when Chris, PJ and I wished they couldn't hear anything. The moans and the screams of pleasure seeped through the walls poisoning the air. It was nothing but sickening.

**DAN'S POINT OF VIEW**

I woke up at 5, more tired than I usually was. The reasoning was discovered as soon as I noticed how little clothing I was wearing, if any, and the pain I felt below my hips. Suddenly I realized how cramped my bed was. Phil was there with me. He hadn't left!

"Phil." I whispered.

Phil groaned and his eyes fluttered open. I got out of the bed to give him room. It was a lot colder in the servants wing without clothes. Phil sat upright and looked at me like he had never seen me before in his life.

"Good morning sunshine." I said quietly.

He stretched and stood up, proceeding to begin rummaging through the clothes that I had in my small dresser. He pulled out an undershirt, then borrowed a pair of my black pants. He threw some clothes at me as well, only I got the tie and the jacket.

"You should leave at 9. No one is around at that time because they're all at work." I suggested.

Phil nodded and laid back in my bed, still not saying a word, and pulled the covers up to his neck. I left him like this and went off to work. Surprisingly, I wasn't' tired as one would think I was. The kitchen smelled delicious. The scent of pancakes was intoxicating. I was lost in my breakfast daze when I felt someone latch onto the collar of my shirt. I spun around to see the one who had grabbed. It was Carrie.

"The Prince is missing." She said sternly.

Prince Philip is not missing. I thought. I knew exactly where he was. Sleeping in my room. She let me go and placed her hands upon her hips.

"Oh? So we get the day off?" I phrased this as a question although I already knew the answer.

"Yeah, but do you want to spend the day with Chris, PJ, and I instead of searching?

"Uh, alright. I guess so." I mumbled.

Really I just wanted to go find Phil and spend the day with him. Maybe spend it like how we spent our first day together.

"Great. Lets go." Carrie commanded.

She didn't sound very happy. This worried me. What would all do together? We'd only all hung out on a free day twice before and all we'd done was leave the palace and sit by a lake that was close by. This time, we didn't appear to be leaving the palace. Instead, she led me to PJ's room. why here? I thought. She swung open the door and it hit the wall with a bang. Chris and PJ had been sat in the middle of the floor and scooted over to make room for Carrie and I. We all sat in a circle, but no one looked at anyone but me.

"Do you like someone else?" Carrie started.

"W-what?" I stuttered, surprised that the question was so straight forward.

"Do you not like me because there is someone else?" She pried.

"N-No! I just don't like you in that way!" I clarified, hoping that we would just get off the subject as quickly as possible.

She looked down. Not embarassed, like she regretted the question, just dissapointed. Was that not the answer she was looking for? What did she want me to say?

"Are you gay?" Chris asked.

Again I was startled by the abruptness of the question. There was no beating around the bush in this circle. Was this why they brought me here? To interrogate me on my sexual preference and why I didn't have a crush on Carrie? I sighed.

"No! Why would you think that?" I lied.

It was becoming clear that in order to get out of this awkward circumstance, I'd have to lie. I'd fabricate some absurd stories about why Carrie was just a friend. Something like that. But then PJ asked his question and it was all over for me.

"Then who's the guy that comes over to your room every night at midnight?"

It was like the entire world just stopped. How did they know about Phil coming over at midnight?! PJ said 'the guy' so they probably don't know its Phil but how do they know? Had they been stalking me?

"How do you know about him?" I countered the previous question.

"We have our ways. Who is he Dan?" Carrie said sternly.

"He's a friend.." I said calmly, wearing my best poker face.

"A friend that you have sex with?" Chris said quietly, raising an eyebrow.

That was last night. How do they know about last night. They had most definetly been stalking me, but how? I felt my entire face heat up. It was like my blood was boiling. I stood up, ready to vacate the area. These people weren't my friends. These were the people I should've considered my enemies. How had I not seen this all along. They couldn't accept me, and they never will. I stomped out and just as the door was about to shut behind me, Carrie called out.

"WHO IS HE DAN?" Then the door was closed.

I sprinted to my room, eager to get away from the three that I'd thought were my friends. Once I reached my room, I quickly got in and hit my head on the side of the door that was in my room, tears streaming down my face. I had no friends. The person I'm in love with can't be in love with me. Our love is not permitted anywhere really. Yet I still have to work in this stupid castle to help my family. However, even they might not want me back. I slid down the door and onto my knees, burrying my face in my arms. I turned around to be sitting more naturally and not facing the door. My head now rested between my knees as I wept. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my back and a presence sitting next to me.

"What's wrong?" They asked.

It was Phil. I'd completly forgotten that I'd told him to stay in my room until 9am. I explained to him what had happened since I'd left him so early this morning and he listened without inturruption. I finished, and he spoke with words so soft and calming, they would make anyone feel better.

"Dan.. I am so so sorry. Don't say it's not my fault because I am completely aware that it is. I invited you to be with me on that first day. All I know is that its going to get better with time. I know that litterally everyone says that, but they say it because it's true. Do you want to go to the library? Whenever I get stressed or upset I go there.. I don't know, maybe its the atmosphere or the aggresive librarian." He laughed.

"Yes." I croaked, wiping the tears from my eyes and face.

Phil smiled and helped me up from my post crying position.

"Oh! First I need to let my parents know I'm alright. Is it okay if you come with me?" He asked.

I nodded and smiled weakly. He walked in front of me and we soon arrived at a large golden door. It was amazing! Phil opened one of the doors, letting me pass through first. The room was even more spectacular. It looked like it was taken straight out of a fairy tale. I headed for the center of the room, admiring the beautiful artwork that covered the walls and celing. Phil grabbed my shoulders, halting my exploration and saving me from crashing into the king. I looked at Phil's father and bowed, completely speechless. The King laughed.

"Did you find The Prince?" He asked.

"Actually no, I came here to let you know that I was fine and just spending the night with Dan here." Phil spoke, so that I didn't have to.

"May I ask why you are hanging around with a kitchen servant?"

"You always said that I should make some new friends, here you are!" Phil explained brightly.

"Very well, carry on with your nonsensical mischief." The King groaned.

We turned back around and headed for the library for the second time this week. The first time was during one of the lunch periods, Phil had sent a guard to fetch me. We talked and played games like we did at night and it was magically wonderful. We entered and the librarian stared disapprovingly with here peircing eyes. She was intense for a librarian. Phil and I took a seat at one of the tables and talked as if we'd known each other for years. We gave each other suggestions on books the other should read and I understood at that moment, I didn't really want anyone else. Phil could cheer me up when I was down, keep me company when I was lonely, and knew me better than my own family knew me. But then, Carrie showed up.

"Wait. It's you that has been sneaking into his room at night?!" Carrie exclaimed.

I watched the colour drain from Phil's face and the smile dissapear from mine. We stood up at the same time and ran. No one was supposed to find out about us. She would, without a doubt, tell The King and then who knows what would happen to us. Execution? Isolation?

"This way!" Phil yelled, taking the lead.

We rushed into the room I recognized as the room where we'd told each other our biggest secret. Phil locked the door and flung himself onto the bed in the center of the room. I was out of breath and rested myself on a very comfortable chair. We stayed like this for what was probably just 15 minutes, but felt like eternity.

"The King is going to find out." I stated, not to Phil, but just so that I could organize my thoughts.

"I know." Phil answered anyways.

After a while, I got off of the chair and sat next to the door pressing my ear against the cold wood. I could hear a pair of footsteps coming down the hall, hopefully not looking for us.

"There are people coming down the hall." I informed Phil.

"Great." He replied sarcastically, seeming to be losing interest in everything.

I listened to what they were saying. At first the voices were too far away to be heard, especially with the door filtering the conversation. Then I could piece together what was being said.

"How sure are they?" One with high pitched, but still man-like voice said.

"Pretty sure. The King says he saw them together earlier and just assumed that they were friends but that was until one of the servants claimed she heard them screwing in the servants wing." Another person said in a low pitched voice.

"They should make a play out of that. I'd watch it. Ha! The Prince and The Servant. Who would've guessed?" The high pitched person said, laughing slightly.

"Speaking of movies, have you seen the new.." Their voices trailed off as they walked through the hallway, away from us.

I got up and sat next to Phil, who remained lying on the bed, face down.

"Your dad already knows.." I said.

Phil rolled over and sat upright.

"Well then, there is only one thing we can do now. There is no use hiding, we can't just hide forever and avoid this. Might as well just get it over with." Phil stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling both of us out of the room.

The two guards that had been walking past and talking about us, heard the noise and turned around to see us. They ran over like they expected us to run. We stayed put and allowed them to hold tightly onto our wrists. They walked us to the golden doors that we'd been through earlier, and pushed them open. The King sat on his throne, which was next to a silver throne, presumably for The Queen. No one had seen the queen for years after she'd fallen into a depression when she discovered she could no longer have children.

"IS IT TRUE?" The King screamed, possibly giving Phil one last chance to be pardoned.

"Yes." Phil answered honestly.

The Kings face turned deep red with rage. Phil and I both tried to take a few steps back but the guards pushed us forwards.

"MY ONE AND ONLY SON HAD TO BE A SINNER. I HAD TO BE CURSED WITH THIS POOR EXCUSE-"

"Micheal! How dare you speak to our son with such a foul tone." A petite woman with a purple dress scolded.

The King shut up and faced what could only be, The Queen.

"You are right, he is our only son. So how about you treat him with more respect. He didn't choose to be like this, he was born like that. I think it's wonderful." She remarked, looking from me to Phil with a smile.

The King took a deep breath and his face returned to a normal shade.

"Better. Now Philip, is this whom you've fallen for?" The Queen asked politely.

"Yes, his name is Daniel. He is a servant in the kitchen." Phil responded.

"Are you in love with him?"

Phil paused for a moment. To say you love someone is a big comitment.

"Yes. I am in love with Dan."

The Queen closed her eyes and nodded her head, looking to me next.

"Daniel, are you in love with my son?"

I was sure of this.

"Yes." I said clearly but not too loud.

"Then I say, why shouldn't you two be happy together?" She said joyously.

Phil and I broke into smiles that filled our faces and collapsed in each other's arms, overcome with the happiness that now coated the air. No other moment before that could come close to the excitement and utter cheerfullness of the approval of our relationship.

I guess this is where my story ends. Really, thats how most stories end. With a happy ending. Unless they intentially make you upset, but this wasn't meant to do that. Phil stopped rebelling so much, but we still had our special 'us days' for doing just that. Carrie ended up being removed from kitchen work and demoted to stable cleaner, because legally she hadn't done any wrong so we couldn't fire her. I was invited to live in the palace as Phil's boyfriend rather than a servant, and my family would be given the money to buy a better house and not struggle with money any longer. Thus a new beginning was created. A beginning with love and equality. A kingdom run by two kings, and it all started with a rebellious Prince and a bored servant.

A guard once said the words, "The Prince and The Servant. Who would've guessed?"

I couldn't have said it better myself. Besides, it does have a nice ring to it. When our story is told to childeren in schools during their history class, that is what I want it to be called. Simply because that is what we ever were. The Prince and The Servant. Together. Until death do us part.

**After Note: Well, the end. That was an experience. Thank you people who messaged me with feed back and made me die of happiness! If you enjoyed my writing, do not fret! I have written other stuff and posted it. Also I've written other things but not yet posted them. If you want to see me write something in particular, prompt me and it will be done ASAP!**


End file.
